


Habits

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Anger, Explanations, Gen, Genderbending, Human, Misunderstandings, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush sometimes forgets he can use his powers in public now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

It was a little frustrating to say the least.

Megatron and everyone else were now aware that Bombrush was just like them. A mutant. A very powerful mutant with the ability to manipulate metal. That he had kept it hidden for years and pretended to just be a normal human man.

He had been angry at first. Bombrush had lied to him. Had hidden the truth from him. After discovering the truth, he had thought that he never would have been able to trust the other again. Primus, he had been tempted to throw him out of his circle, but Eclipse had been the one to beg him to see reason. To ask Bombrush why. Why did he keep it hidden? Why didn't he tell anyone? How long had he pretended to be just a regular human?

Eclipse had been right to make him think. Bombrush had his personal reasons; ones that Megatron could understand and even accept. It took him a while to actually forgive the older man for hiding the truth from him, but all had eventually been put to rest. It was out in the open and Bombrush had nothing to hide anymore.

Despite that though, Bombrush still hardly used his powers. Public and private, he continued to act as if he wasn't a mutant. That he didn't have powers that made tasks easier for him. He still did things as if he were human. As if he couldn't just basically lift an entire car up into the air or stop an onslaught of bullets from piercing through him.

Megatron just couldn't understand that.

Currently, he, Bombrush, Shockwave, Soundwave, Lugnut, and Strika were all in his office, looking over some files and discussion a few business deals. His eyes kept wandering back to Bombrush, who seemed to be in an argument with Shockwave about something at the moment, he wasn't sure what. Soundwave looked irritated, so whatever it was, Bombrush was clearly just behaving foolishly for fun.

That was when his eyes fell to his iPhone across the room. Why it was over there, he had no idea. But it did make him wonder...

"Bombrush."

The older man paused, looking over to Megatron, who was now pretending to read over the document he needed to sign.

"Hand me my phone."

The older man raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the phone. Primus, was Megatron two or something? Besides, he normally had Shockwave grab his things, so he was a bit caught off guard as to why Megatron wanted him to be his little fetch boy. But he didn't say anything and huffed, standing up to grab the phone and bring it to him.

Megatron pretended he wasn't looking. But when he heard the seat pull back and footsteps as the chatter in the room started up again, he couldn't help but to feel irritated. 

Why? Why didn't he just use his powers in front of them? Was he ashamed? Did he not like being a mutant? The thoughts swirled in his mind, making him angrier and angrier the more he dwelled on it.

So when the older man placed the phone down next to him, he knocked it back down to the ground, once again silencing the room.

"Pick it up."

"... Have you and Eclipse not been having any sex or something?"

"Pick. It. Up."

The older man rolled his eyes. Leave it to Megatron to act like some sort of child... But nevertheless, he decided to humor him and pick up his phone again. This time though, he placed it away from the ledge and set it down right over the document he knew Megatron was pretending to look over. 

"Here you go, _sir_. Now I implore you don't drop it again. I'm not your dog."

Megatron just watched at the man moved to sit back down before his eyes fell to his phone. Again. He had acted like he was just an ordinary human _again._  Damn it, this was so frustrating! Why the hell couldn't he just allow himself to be free?! No one was judging him. They were all mutants. They all had unique abilities, both dangerous and benign. So why did he feel the need to act like he wasn't one of them?

Just as Bombrush sat back in his chair, Megatron's eyes came up to narrow at him. The older man seemed to have been expecting this and just shook his head, looking back down at some papers he had been reading. Megatron seriously must have had a bug up his ass today about something... It was strange that he was the punching bag though, since Megatron had never targeted him specifically before when he was in a bad mood.

Then the mutant crime boss said, "Why do you still act human when we all know you're not?" 

It caught him off guard. He didn't even look up at the man. Bombrush just sat there in place, staring down at the document with wide eyes. At least now he knew that Megatron was only doing this because he was irritated with him... About what exactly, he wasn't sure. He only knew it had something to do with his mutanthood.

Bombrush could feel everyone was now staring at him, including his own lover, so he knew he had to say something. Slowly, he titled his head up to look to Megatron, who just seemed to be staring him down, silently demanding an answer.

"... What are you talking about?"

"You can pick this up without even having to move." He held up his phone. "You no longer have to hide your identity. We know who you are. _What_ you are... So why do you insist on pretending to be human when you're the same as everyone in this room?"

It took Bombrush a few moments to actually process what the other was saying. Hiding his identity? Over a phone? Pretending to be human? For once, he felt at a loss for words at the accusation. He wasn't pretending to be human... Not anymore anyway. He knew he no longer had anything to hide. Why would the phone have anything to do with-?

Oh. Oh, the phone...

Bombrush couldn't help himself. He laughed.

It only made Megatron angry in turn, of course, as he slammed his phone down on the desk. "What's so funny?"

The older man held up a hand while using his other one to cover his mouth to get his emotions under control. He knew it wasn't the time to be laughing, but the amount of misunderstandings was just too much for him. He wasn't trying to hide anything anymore. He was accepted here. Being a mutant wasn't something he had to hide, he knew this. Just... It was so funny, but not really.

"Bombrush, I swear-"

"Sorry," he chuckled, calming himself down as he shook his head. "Sorry, just... I didn't understand what you meant at first. But now I do..." He took a deep breath and huffed, leaning back into his chair. "And you have the completely wrong idea."

Megatron's eyes widened in anger. "What-?" 

"Megatron, I've been pretending I wasn't a mutant for over twenty years now. I've had to act like I was human, that I couldn't lift up metal as easily as I can. It isn't like I forgot I had powers or don't want to use them... I just had to pretend I didn't have them. And I grew accustomed to doing so."

"So why-?"

"It's just a force of habit to not use my powers," he said, giving a shrug. "I never used them in public, but in order to teach myself that when I was younger, I stopped using them in private. So if I do things 'like a human...' It's only because I've pretended for so long that it's just habit now."

The room fell silent again, though now everyone was looking to Megatron to respond. But the man just stared long and hard at Bombrush, who just looked back at him with a blank expression on his face.

What he said... made sense. Megatron had never stopped himself from using his powers when he was younger. And when he rose to fame and went into the public eye, he never hide it either. Nor did he hide it when he was a boy in that shitty orphanage. He always constantly used his powers if he felt it was necessary and even if he just wanted to use them.

Bombrush wasn't like that. He had to train himself to pretend he wasn't a mutant. He had to keep up the appearance that he was, indeed, just a boring normal human man. And boring normal people did not use their powers to pick up phones or their keys or anything of the sort. It was their habit to go and pick up things by hand.

Something Bombrush had taught himself to do so he wouldn't accidentally slip up in public.

Perfect. He had made a greater deal out of something than needed be. Bombrush wasn't doing this intentionally... It was just how he was because of everything that he had trained himself to do...

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, his phone was suddenly dancing in the air in front of his face. He leaned back a bit before looking to Bombrush, who just had a smile on his face.

"There. I picked it up as you wanted."

Soundwave rolled her eyes and pinched his arm, causing the other to chuckle. Megatron only frowned and placed the phone back down on the floor, giving a heavy huff. 

Maybe he should let Bombrush keep his human habits... Primus only knew what sort of childish pranks he would pull without them.


End file.
